We Make This Work For Us
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes find themselves attracted to the same woman, Dasha, who is equally attracted to them both. Steve and Bucky are no strangers to a Poly relationship; they just have to get Dasha on board with being in a poly relationship. (there will be NO M/M) There will be smut in every chapter except two!
1. Chapter 1

**Comments are very much appreciated! Please let me know what you thought if you liked it or not!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _"_ _Fuck Steve, I don't know how much longer I can wait. I am losing patients." Bucky growls, his steel blue eyes locked onto his prey._

 _"_ _I know Buck," Steve sighs, "but we can't scare her off."_

 _Bucky's gaze snaps over to the blond male, "Scare her off? Damn it Steve, she wants it just as badly as we do. If you can't see that then…"_

 _Steve cuts the former assassin off, "I know she wants us, I am not as helpless with women as everyone thinks. You know that. I just want to make sure that she wants both of us, not just one. And understand just what she is getting into."_

 _They turn back to the woman in question, Dasha Durham, just in time to see her glance their way, flashing them a small smile before turning back around to continue her conversation with some guy they do not know. Her golden brown her flowing in soft waves down her back, green eyes sparkling with amusement as she laughs at something the man she is talking to says. Both Steve and Bucky are hit with a wave of jealousy, feeling a sense of possessiveness at seeing her practically flirt with another man. While they might not have made anything official, but everyone knows that Dasha is their girl and no one flirts with their girl. They have staked their claim, they just need to get her to the relationship._

 _Bucky glowers at the man with Dasha, "Well there is only one way to find out. And I'm going to find out right now."_

 _With quick strides, they make their way over to Dasha and the object to their irritation._

 _"_ _Dash! Hello Doll!" Steve exclaims with a forced smile._

 _He pulls her into him for a side hug, pressing his lips to the top of her head, though his eyes do not leave the other male._

 _Dasha beams up at the two super soldiers with a wide grin, "Steve! Bucky!"_

 _She cheers moving to stand between the two men holding onto their arms. Bucky wraps his arm around her shoulders, where Steve has his round her waist, and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Just like Steve, Bucky's eyes remain focused on the man who Dasha was just talking too. Eyes narrow in a deadly glare,_

 _"_ _Who's this Kitten?" his voice gruff, not even trying to hide is irritation._

 _"_ _Uh… D-Dave, S-s….uhm, Sir." he shifts awkwardly, clearing his throat._

 _Dasha is either oblivious or just chooses to ignore the tension between the three men, she just grins, "Dave here has been keeping my company tonight, isn't that nice of him? I'm sure I would have just been bored out of my mind if he had not been nice enough to be my companion for tonight."_

 _Steve gives a tight smile, tightening his hold around her waist, "Yeah, real nice."_

 _"_ _Um, yeah, welcome?" Dave sputters, looking ready to bolt any second._

 _"_ _Dave was just telling me a story from his time at MIT! Isn't that so impressive? He actually graduated in the top ten of his class at MIT! I think that is so amazing, and he even said that he would give me a tour of his workshop one day!"_

 _Dave put his head down, embarrassed at Dasha boosting about him to the two men who clearly want to toss him out a window._

 _Bucky dips his closer to her ear, "You are playing a dangerous game here Kitten. Better rethink whatever it is you are trying to do."_

 _She simply smiles up at him, "I don't know what you are talking about_ Sergeant _?"_

 _He growls lowly at the name. She knows exactly what she is doing, the little shit. His makes eye contact with Steve who gives a small nod._

 _"_ _Well thanks_ Dave _we really appreciate you keeping her company. But we are here now, so…."_

 _His voice trails off, trying to find a nice way to tell Dave to fuck off._

 _Bucky, is in no mood for being nice, "What he is trying to say is leave. Now. Oh and Dasha won't be needing that "tour" of your workshop."_

 _Dave's eyes go wide, "R-right, I-I'll see you l-later Dasha."_

 _He practically runs away from the trio like his ass is on fire._

 _Dasha lets go of their arms and turns to face them, with a glare and says nothing but turns back around and walks away, moving away from the crowd._

 _"_ _Oh come on Dasha," Steve calls after her, the two males following close behind her._

 _She turns back arms crossed over her chest, "Now, that was just mean and uncalled for."_

 _"_ _Whatever could you mean Doll?"_

 _Steve and Bucky put of a fake look of innocence that has Dasha scoffing,_

 _"_ _Oh don't try that on me," she says, pointing a finger at them, "you scared Dasha off on purpose."_

 _"_ _Well, what's ya want us to say Kitten?" Bucky shrugs, "We don't take to kindly to guys flirting with our girl. You should be happy he was able to walk away." he teases with a smirk._

 _Dasha raises an eyebrow at the dark haired male, "Oh, I'm your girl now am I? I don't recall you or Steve asking me out on a date. And what makes you so sure that I would even want to date you Sergeant? Maybe I just want Steve?"_

 _Now she is just messing with them._

 _Bucky takes a step closer to her, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. Steve grins watching her cheeks tint with a light pink. Bucky dips his head closer to her ear,_

 _"_ _Don't try and kid yourself Kitten. I see the way you look at me. Lust in your eyes. See how you bite your lip when you watch Steve and I train. I bet you even think about the two of us fucking you when you are playing with those toys you have hidden away in your room. You want us to fuck you, don't you Kitten? All you have to do is say the word Kitten and you can have us, both of us. Steve and I are a package deal Kitten. You get one, you get both."_

 _A shudder runs through her body, Dasha's mind going right to every wet dream she has ever had featuring the two super soldiers Just the image of being sandwiched between their bodies as they pump their thick cocks into her fast and hard has her dripping. She squeezes her legs together to try and ease the throbbing in her cunt. Biting her lower lip, she gazes up at the two men through hooded eyes._

 _"_ _Oh I think you like that idea, huh Kitten? What'd ya think Stevie?" Bucky playfully remarks, grabbing Dasha by the hips to pull her into his chest._

 _Dasha lets out a small whine, grinding against Bucky. She runs her hands up his chest, to wrap around his neck._

 _Steve presses up against her back, moving his hands up to cup her breast._

 _"_ _I think you're right Buck. Our dirty little girl is so turned on right now, I can feel her nipples right through her dress." Steve says, and she can hear the smirk in his voice._

 _Leaning her head back to rest on Steve's chest, Dasha draws a sharp breath feeling Steve pinch her clothed nipples._

 _"_ _I-it's cold… s'all…" Dasha stutters out, failing at sounding even remotely convincing._

 _Bucky chuckles lowly, "Really?" he asks, "I don't believe you."_

 _His places light kisses along her neck, "So sweet…"_

 _A small moan falls from her lips, as her head tilts to the side, giving Bucky better access to her neck._

 _Steve's mouth nips at her lobe, "So hot Doll, I can't wait to get my mouth on these tits. Fuck Doll, you got me so damn hard,"_

 _He presses his cock against her ass making gasp,_

 _"_ _Steve…"_

 _"_ _Want that Doll? You want my cock pounding in your tight little ass while Bucky takes your wet pussy, feeling both of us fucking you at the same time._ _Come on Doll," Steve urges, "just say the words and we will give you more pleasure than you could ever imagine. "_

 _Dasha can only manage a small moan, pushing her hips back to grind on his cock. She can feel Bucky lightly trace up her leg,_

 _"_ _You're dripping aren't you? Soaked through those panties of yours Kitten? Thinking about us taking you right here? You can't wait for us to get you in the bed."_

 _Dasha shakes her head, trying to deny their word even though it is no use. If not for Steve's arms wrapped around her, she would have collapsed to the floor by now. Bucky chuckles, vibrating against her neck,_

 _"_ _You forget Kitten, we are enhanced in every way," Bucky voice rumbles in her ear, "I can smell how wet you are. Don't deny you haven't thought about the two of us; touching you, kissing you, fucking you. God, I just wanna bury my face between your legs, make you cum with my tongue, fingers stretching this pretty pussy out, getting you ready to take our cocks. You'd like that wouldn't you, maybe I'll use my metal hand, know how turned on it gets you."_

 _"Oh fuck… please!" Dasha whines, bucking her hips in attempt to get him to move his hand closer to where she so desperately wants him._

 _"_ _What is it Doll?" Steve growls, "Tell us what you want. We have to hear you say it Doll. Your pleasure is our pleasure Doll. We just need you to say the word."_

 _Her voice catches in her throat as Bucky pushes her panties to the side, sliding a single finger knuckle deep into her cunt. "We want you Kitten, so bad, both of us. But we have to hear you say you want us too. Not just one either Kitten. Both. And it will not be just a onetime thing." Bucky's words send shivers down her spine. She can barely think straight between Bucky's finger slowly fucking her cunt, and Steve gently massaging and teasing her breasts. It was her deepest fantasy coming to life by two of the sexiest men she has ever met, hard to believe they are real._

 _"Y- yes, please! I- I wa- want you, need you, both…please! Bucky… Steve." Her voice no more than a whisper as she digs her nails into Bucky's shoulders._

 _Bucky and Steve lock eyes over her shoulder, giving a slight nod. They pull away slightly, making Dasha whine at the lost of their touch. They help her fix her dress, discreetly trying to hide their erections. Steve takes Dasha's hand while Bucky has his hand on her lower back. "Let's get out of here."_

 _(line here)_

 _The second the trio enters Bucky and Steve's shared apartment, heading straight into Steve's bedroom, Steve's lips crash onto Dasha's pinning her body to his. His hands coming up the squeeze her breasts in his large hands. She let's out a gasp, placing her arms on his abs, feeling his hard muscles twitch under her touch. His tongue toying, teasing hers, grinding his cock against her, making her moan into the kiss._

 _Bucky moves her hair to the side, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin of her neck. He drags the zipper of Dasha's dress down, and both men push the fabric off her body, leaving her completely exposed with just her black, lace trimmed cheeky panties. He proceeds to move from her neck, kissing down her back to kneel behind her. He wastes no time, ripping her panties off and throwing the ripped fabric to the side. Dasha is too lost in Steve's kiss to even care._

 _"_ _Fuck Kitten, you have the most perfect ass!" he rasps, gripping the cheeks of her ass._

 _Dasha pulls away from Steve's mouth, throwing her head back in a loud moan as Bucky's flesh hand comes down in a hard slap to her ass._

 _"_ _Sergeant!" she cries out his name as she repeats the movement, nipping at her other ass cheek._

 _Steve's ducks his head down, covering her breast with his mouth. She threads her fingers through his hair, arching her back closer to his mouth. He pays equal attention to each breast, sucking her nipples between his teeth, biting hard enough to draw mewls and moans from Dasha._

 _The cool metal of Bucky's bionic fingers glide over the wet lips of her cunt, coating his fingers in her slick,_

 _"_ _So fucking wet Kitten. Such a good little Kitten aren't you, want me to finger this pussy, huh? Naughty little kitten."_

 _"_ _Bucky!" Dasha screams, feeling Bucky slide two fingers into her hot cunt._

 _"_ _Relax Kitten, don't want to hurt you. Gotta prep you Kitten, get you ready for our cocks. Fuck, can't wait to fuck this tight pussy, so tight around my finger."_

 _Steve takes his mouth away from Dasha's tits, "Like that Doll? Does it feel good, his fingers stretching that tight hole…getting you ready for both of us."_

 _"_ _Why don't you eat that pussy, Stevie, get her nice as wet for us."_

 _The blond male drops to her knees as Bucky stands back up. His free hand replacing Steve's mouth, pinching, twisting her poor nipples. Steve lifts one of her legs over his shoulder. His tongue lashes out, lapping at her juices spilling from her cunt. Using his tongue to circle and tease her clit,_

 _"_ _AHHH! Oh God! Please… please… Steve, Bucky! Oh Fuck!"_

 _Dasha feels so hot, too many sensations as they play her body like a fine tuned instrument. Bucky tilts her head, capturing her lips with his own, just as Steve slips two fingers in with Bucky's. She screams into the kiss, her body shaking, thrashing and bucking against their fingers, pushing Steve's face closer to her cunt._

 _Her orgasm washes over her without warning, making her legs give out. Nails digging into Steve's scalp and Bucky's flesh arm. Her walls clenching around their fingers, her juices dripping down her thighs. Steve does not let a single drop go to waste,_

 _"_ _So fucking good Doll. I could eat this pussy all damn day." he groans, diving back between her legs to continue tasting her._

 _Bucky laughs, "Don't forget Steve, you gotta share."_

 _"_ _Fine, if I must." Steve mumbles, standing back up and crashes his lips to hers, forcing Dasha to taste herself on his lips._

 _She pushes Steve back and takes a step back from the two, breathing hard as she looks at them with lust filled eyes,_

 _"_ _This isn't fair. I'm completely naked and you both are still dressed."_

 _Both men smirk, eyes never leaving her as they begin to strip off their clothing. Dasha bites her lips, enjoying the show of these two perfect specimens getting undressed. Her eyes roam over their body, watching their muscles flex with each movement. Fuck, how are they even real? They look two damn perfect. She doesn't even try to stop the moan that falls from her lips at the sight of their hard, throbbing cocks, standing long and thick. Pre-cum drips from the tips, making Dasha's mouth water at the sight._

 _She drops to her knees in front of them, hesitantly reaching out to wrap a hand around each of their pricks._

 _"_ _Please, let me suck your cocks. I want you both to fuck my mouth. Wanna taste your cum, please. Captain… Sergeant…"_

 _"_ _Damn Kitten, yeah, suck our cocks. Fuck that pretty mouth." Bucky groans, tossing his head back, eyes screwed shut tight._

 _Steve wraps her hair in his fist, holding it back, to watch her closely as she works her hands over their cocks._

 _"_ _Yeah, such a good girl. Mouth feels like heaven… Take all my cock, suck it Doll! Fuck"_

 _Dasha moans around Steve's dick, relaxing her throat to take him deeper. She looks up at them, watching the pleasure on their faces, working her hand faster over Bucky's length._

 _"_ _Come on Kitten, suck you Sergeant's cock! Take it like the naughty little slut you are."_

 _Dasha swore she could cum by their words alone, switching back over to Bucky's cock. Their groans spurring her on, desperate to make them cum._

 _"_ _Fuck, ahh shit, Doll. So good, love your hand on my cock… Oh God."_

 _Bucky snaps his hips forward, forcing her to take more, "Damn it, I'm so close!"_

 _Dasha bobs her head faster, swirling her tongue around the head. Her moans sending vibrations through his cock,_

 _"_ _Fuck!"_

 _Bucky exclaims, pushing Dasha away, holding her hand in place, Steve doing the same. She looks up at the, pouting,_

 _"_ _Please…" she begs, making a move to continue._

 _"_ _No!" Steve hisses, "Bad girl. We're not coming in that pretty mouth of yours. At least, not right now. No, we…"_

 _"_ _We want to cum in the little cunt of yours."_

 _Dasha feels her cunt clench at the thought of taking both of them at once. The thought thrilled her, making her so wet she is sure she has made a mess on the carpet._

 _"_ _Steve, lay on the bed," Bucky orders the blond male._

 _Steve moves to lay on the bed, bringing Dasha with him. He lays down, head up at the pillows, and instructs Dasha to straddle him._

 _Slowly, Dasha lines Steve's cock up with her entrance and slides down,_

 _"_ _Ahh, oh God! So big! Oh Captain you feel so good in my pussy! I love it!" she moans, sagging against Steve, unable to move to adjust to his size._

 _She hears the sound of a bottle cap opening and turns her head to find Bucky pumping his cock, slick with lube. Her mouth goes dry, oh god they were serious, they were both going to fuck her, at the same time. Oh, how she wants it, there is not a doubt in her mind that she didn't want to feel both of them, stretching her, filling her. She should be appalled, rush away from them, but she wants them, needs them. Both. She won't feel satisfied until she has Steve and Bucky at the same time._

 _"_ _Yes, Sergeant, please fuck me. Oh fucking hell! I want you both, please I need you!"_

 _She spreads her legs, arching her hips and relaxes her body as Bucky lines the tip of his cock up and slowly pushes in. Dasha gasps, eyes rolling back in pleasure and pain at being stretches full with the two cocks._

 _"_ _Fuck Kitten, so damn tight! Gonna fill you with my cum, want that Kitten?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Please Sergeant! Fuck me, fuck me please! Bucky… Steve!"_

 _With her plea, Bucky and Steve begin to move, finding the perfect rhythm, alternating thrusting in and out._

 _Dasha digs her nails into Steve's chests, leaving small scratches that has Steve groaning from the sting. Their cocks hitting so deep inside, gaining speed, fucking her mercilessly. She loves every second of them dominating her body, the dirty words whispered in her ear, pushes her so close to the edge._

 _"_ _Fuck me! Ahh, oh God yes! Fuck me, more! So close!"_

 _Bucky slide a had between hers and Steve's body, his cool fingers finding her clit,_

 _"_ _That's a good girl. Cum for us Kitten." Bucky grits._

 _Steve grips at her breast, pinching and pulling her nipple, "That is Doll! Getting so damn tight! Gonna cum for us. Then we are gonna cum deep in this pussy. Want that Doll? Feel us fill this pussy with our cum."_

 _"_ _Yes! Cum in me please! I want you to cum in me! Oh God! Yes, yes, yess! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!_

 _Dasha cries out, her body seizing up as her second orgasm washes over her. Her walls contracting around their cocks._

 _"_ _Fuck!" Steve and Bucky shout in unison._

 _Bucky's head falls to Dasha's shoulder, shuddering as he releases deep in her cunt. Steve's head presses back into the pillow, hips thrusting upward as he joins Bucky in release._

 _The three lay in the same positions for a moment, to catch their breath, before Bucky carefully pulls out and collapses onto the bed. Steve pulls out, and gently moves Dasha to lay between them. The combination of their cum mixed with her juices drip down her legs. But none move to get cleaned up. They simply curl into one another, ready for sleep._

 _Dasha lays curled into Steve's chest, Bucky at her back with his arm wrapped around her waist, lightly kissing her shoulder. Steve plays with her hair, lulling her to sleep. She fights to pull of sleep, just barely, having to get a question off her chest,_

 _"_ _What does this mean for us?" she asks in a small voice._

 _"_ _What'd ya mean Kitten?"_

 _She snuggles deeper into their hold, "Well, was this a one time thing? Does this change our friendship?"_

 _Steve gently pecks her lips, "Yes, things will change Doll but, hopefully good changes."_

 _"_ _We'll still be friends Kitten, that will never change. But Kit- Dasha, we love you. Have for a while now."_

 _She turns her head to look at him with wide eyes, "What? Y-you mean it?"_

 _"_ _Of course," Steve answers, making her look back at him, "we were just afraid to act on it because well…"_

 _He trails off, nodding to Bucky to continue,_

 _"_ _See Kitten, Steve and I enjoy sharing our women. Even back before the war, it was a big part of who we are. Seeing the woman we care about, getting pleasure from another man, it increased our own pleasure. We know that people think that Steve and I are "together" be we're not. Not like that. But because of our sexual preferences, that has caused issues in the past with long term relationships."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" she questions._

 _"_ _See, eventually," Steve starts, "the women we are with, grow tired of being with the both of us. They couldn't handle a relationship with the both of us, and considering society back then, kind of frowned upon. It is a little more accepted today, but the thing is Dash, we want more than just sex. Buck and I care about you deeply, equally. We don't want it to be where you are in a relationship with just one of us and the other joins in occasionally. That is what most women assume will happen."_

 _Bucky takes over, "We both want you Dasha. If this continues, it won't be just you and I with Steve joining every once in awhile or you and Steve with me coming in occasionally. It will be all three of us, all the time, and one on one time happening occasionally. We want a real, true working relationship between you, Steve, and I. If you don't think you can handle that, we will understand but,"_

 _"_ _We want to make it work Doll." Steve finishes_

 _Dasha looks between the two men, taking in their words. She is beyond shocked, they wanted her, both of them. And not just as a sexmate, but as someone to be in a relationship with. Her heart feels ready to jump for joy. Though her brain tells her to take caution, she would be setting herself up for serious heartache if either of them ever decides they want another. She loves them both, equally, she wants to give them both her all, but could it actually work? She takes a deep breath,_

 _"_ _I want to give this a try. I care about both of you, maybe even love you, both. I was always so torn because I thought it would be unfair to you both if I ever confessed my feelings since I couldn't pick who I loved more. I-if you are willing to give this a try and make it work, then so am I."_

 _Wide grins break over Bucky and Steve's faces, each grabbing Dasha pulling her into a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless._

 _"_ _Get some sleep Doll. We're not done with you yet." Steve grins, watching her eyes dilate with his promise._

Dasha is shaken from her memory by the sound of a timer going off. She takes a deep breath, and head over to the bathroom counter. There staring her in the face, the reminder of her night spent with the two men who have stolen her heart. Now she hopes that they will not break her heart once she tells them that in 9 months time, they will be welcoming a son or a daughter into the world… Now, if only she knew which one was actually the father…


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Dasha, it seems you are in fact pregnant. I am unable to tell how far along, but I will get you set up with an OBG-YN, she is someone I know personally and I think you will like her. I am going to give you a name of prenatal vitamins that I want you to start taking…"

The doctor's voice trails off, not that Dasha is actually paying attention to what she is saying. She really is pregnant. It wasn't a false positive but she really is going to have a baby! Steve or Bucky's baby…

"Dasha? Are you okay dear? You've gone pale, are you feeling sick?" the doctor, Dr. Hayes questions Dasha with worry in her voice.

"Huh?"

Dasha looks up at her dumbly, still in a daze from the news. Dr. Hayes gives Dasha a worried look, reaching out to take her hand,

"Dasha, is this something want? Because if not, there are options for you." The woman informs gently.

Quickly shaking her head, Dasha replies, "No, it's not that. Well, I don't think so. I'm not really sure how I feel right now. I want children, I do, but I've only been with my boyfriend(s) for four months now. It's still too early for us to have talked about children. This is a lot to take in, big changes, and I'm not sure how they (plural)… HE will take the news."

Dr. Hayes gives Dasha a motherly smile, patting her on the hand. "You just have to talk to him dear. If he decides to not be there for you but you still want the baby, there are support groups to help you get through this. No matter what your boyfriend says or wants, this is your body, your choice. Do not let this man dictate what you do."

Dasha manages a small smile, "Thank you. I just need to get my head around this, it was so unplanned… But I think in the end, I'm going to want this baby, no matter what my boyfriend(s) says, I'm going to keep the baby."

"If that is what you want, I can give you a list of support groups that aimed at helping single parents, and anything else you might need. Just ask and I'll help you the best I can, or point you to someone who can." she gently says. "Now, to repeat what I was saying before."

She goes on to reiterate the previous information to Dasha. Only this time Dasha is playing close attention to everything Dr. Hayes has to say. Leaving, Dasha is in a slightly better mind set than when she first went in. Talking to her doctor helped a lot, but her mind is not completely put at ease; that won't happen until she talks to Steve and Bucky.

There is no telling how they might react, like she told the doctor, it is still early in their relationship and the topic of children has never come up. Not just in a relationship with her, but in general. They have never said if they want children at all. And with what they do for a living, the possibility of this being something they want is fairly slim. And the fact that the three of them are in a relationship that is slightly complicated in its dynamics, what would it mean to bring a child into the relationship as well?

Then there is the thought of what if just one wants the baby and the other doesn't? Dasha loves Steve and Bucky equally; it will kill her to lose just one of them. She can't image not having both of them in her life. But, what if they can't handle the idea of one being the father and not the other? Or what if they do want the baby, not caring who the father is but somewhere along that line, it doesn't work out? Then what? How would they know who the father is and would they just abandon the child just for not knowing who the father is?

With all of these thoughts swirling around Dasha's mind, she ends up avoiding Steve and Bucky for the next few day. Those days ends up turning into two weeks. Two weeks of avoiding phone calls, text messages, not answering the door if they stop by, and even taking as much time off work as possible just so she did not have to confront Steve and Bucky.

In the two weeks, instead of thinking about how to tell the men about her pregnancy, Dasha was coming to terms on how to deal with being a single mother. She was even looking into the supper group that her doctor had suggested; she hasn't gone yet, but is strongly considering it. In her mind, it has already become a sure thing that Steve and/or Bucky is going to leave, not wanting the baby. And if she loses one she will eventually lose both of them. Better to just be prepared to accept the inevitable now instead of having it sprung up on her later.

Dasha knows that eventually she will have to face them, especially since they have become frantic in trying to get in touch with her, but she isn't sure she is ready to just yet. Though, she might not have much of a choice if Steve and Bucky have it their way.

"Where is she? It has been two weeks Steve. What if something has happened to her? She could be seriously hurt or what if she has been kidnapped?!" Bucky exclaims, pacing around the living room.

Steve sits on the sofa, rubbing his temple, "I know Bucky. But we have tried everything to get in touch with her. Tony has been keeping tabs on her; she is still in the city. I want to get to her just as badly as you do Buck, but for some reason Dasha doesn't want to see us right now. Something must have happened for her to lock herself away like this. We just need to give her her time and space. She will come to us when she is ready."

Bucky stops and glares at the blond man, "Two weeks, two fucking weeks. She is ignoring all calls and messages from everyone, including Wanda! She has stopped coming to work Steve! Even if something happened for her to lock herself up, that is all the more reason for us to be there for her! We should not be letting her go through whatever is wrong alone!"

Steve sighs, running his hand through his hair, "You're right. Let's go. Even if we have to break down the damn door, Dasha is going to see is."

The race off to Dasha's apartment with pure determination at finally getting to Dasha.

Upon arriving to the apartment complex, they realize they chose the perfect time to come by. Dasha is just getting out of a cab, seemingly lost in her own world.

"DASHA!" they shout, trying to catch her attention.

She jumps at the sound of their voices. Dasha quickly hides what she is holding in her hand behind her back.

"Steve! Bucky! W-what a-are you, you do-ing here?" she stutters out, slowly backing away from them.

Bucky reaches out to gently grab her arm, stopping her from leaving, "You know exactly why we're here Kitten. No more running and hiding. You've been avoiding up long enough."

Dasha lets out a small sigh, nodding, "Okay. Come on."

She is careful to keep the paper in her hand hidden from their sight. This is probably not the best time to tell them her news. Not just yet…

They make it up to Dasha's apartment, "Um, yeah, just make yourselves comfortable. I, I'm just going to go change real quick."

She hurries off to her room, not even taking notice of something falling out of her coat pocket. Tossing her things on her bed, she strips off her jeans and blouse and pulls on a pair of black leggings and a loose yellow batwing sleeve shirt. Even though she is not showing right now, she does not want to take any chances. Plus the clothes are just really comfortable. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun and takes a deep breath.

 _'_ _Okay, you can do this Dash. Don't mention the baby right now. Make up some kind of excuse of… family problems? They'll buy that right? Maybe I should just blurt it out… yeah, cause that'll go over great! "Hey guys I'm pregnant and I've been hiding from you for two weeks cause I'm scared you'll reject the baby and me." Yup, that won't hurt them at all. Ugh, this is going to be hell…This was a really bad pep talk.'_

Dasha thinks with a roll of her eyes. She turns as heads back to the living room to face her boyfriends, her stomach feeling queasy, and she's not sure if it's from nerves or if morning sickness just has really bad timing.

She forces a smile to her face, "Would you two like any… thing… What are you looking at?"

Steve and Bucky are huddled together gawking at something that Steve is holding. They look at her with wide eyes and Dasha is able to get a better look at what Steve has. She grabs onto the wall for support,

"W-where did you g-get th-at?" she quakes, eyes filling with tears.

Steve holds his hand out, "Dasha, is this what we think it is? Tell us the truth." Steve demands in a stern voice.

Bucky takes a step closer to her, worried that she might pass out any second as she has suddenly gone extremely pale.

"Kitten, tell you can tell us. Please tell us. Is this real, is this yours?"

Not trusting her voice, Dasha nods her head. She wraps her arms around her stomach, leaning against the wall. Bucky moves closer, stopping in front of her and goes down to his knees. He gently moves her arms away from her stomach. He places one hand on her lower belly, looking up at Dasha with tears in his eyes,

"Really Kitten? You're really pregnant with our child? Truly?" Bucky croaks.

Gulping down the knot in her throat, Dasha manages to answer, "Yes Bucky. I'm a little over a month pregnant, about six weeks. The ultrasound is from today. It was my first ultrasound since finding out."

Steve stares at her in disbelief, "W-when did you find out?"

She looks off to the side, unable to meet either of their eyes, "Two weeks ago," she mumbles.

Bucky's eyes go wide, "Why didn't you tell us Kitten?!"

Dasha moves away from Bucky and the wall, moving to sit down on the couch. She wipes her eyes but tears just keep falling.

"I was scared! I'm worried that one or both of you wouldn't want the baby! We've never talked about children before, I've never even heard you say anything about wanting any in the future. A-and, we've only been together for four months. I panicked. Then I just got to thinking about how we would make it work you know? The three of us and a baby; I thought that it might bother you both not knowing who the actual father was. And what this doesn't work out, you both will leave. It wouldn't be just me you would be leaving either, you would be leaving our baby. Without knowing who the father is, the child would go from having two fathers to none. I know that if I lose one of you I lose both of you; and that will just kill me. I thought it would just be better to get used to the idea of being a single parent than getting my hopes up."

Dasha chokes out a sob, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I should have told you sooner but… but… but…"

"Shh, breath Doll. Breath for me."

Steve coos, wrapping his arms around Dasha, pulling her into his lap. Bucky comes up to sit next to them to place her legs in his lap, rubbing them soothingly.

"Doll, calm down. We understand, you're fears are valid. You're right we've never talked about children, but like you said, we thought it was a little early for that. But even though it is still fairly early in our relationship that does not mean that the baby is not wanted. He or she is very much wanted." Steve says, trying to calm Dasha.

"Yeah Kitten." Bucky speaks up, reaching his hand up to stroke her hair, "never be afraid to come talk to us. About anything. And we do not care who the father is, that is never going to be a concern. Steve and I knew way back before the war and everything, us going into a relationship with any woman, if there were children involved, we both are the father. This child will always have us, even if for some reason the relationship does not work, we will still be here for our child, and for you. Please never doubt that."

"But if the paternity test is something that you want, we will do it. But for us, we don't need one. Okay?"

Steve tilts her head up to look at them, wiping away the remaining tears. Dasha gives a small nod,

"I'm sorry," she sniffles out her apology, "I shouldn't have ignored you."

Bucky smiles, taking her from Steve,

"Worry not Kitten. We are not mad; we are actually really happy, right Stevie? This is much better news that what we came here expecting. We were thinking the worse Kitten. Please don't shut us out again. It was torture not knowing if you were okay or not. I just wish we had come to you sooner, put you mind at ease and squash your doubts early on. Then you could have been there with you to see our little one with you. We love you Dasha. We're not going anywhere unless you tell us to. Even then, we are going to put up one hell of a fight."

Dasha laughs lightly, snuggling closer to Bucky and holding Steve's hand tightly in her own.

"Thank you. I love you too, both of you, so so much. And I shouldn't have tried to run away from my fears, not a great show of communication in a relationship. I promise I will do better to talk to you from now on, no more avoiding. I just hope you guys feel this way when I'm really hormonal, crying over everything one minute and biting your head off the next."

Steve chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead, "We'll get through it. Together…" he pauses for a moment, glancing at Bucky who gives him a nod. "Move in with us."

"Wait, what?!" Dasha asks with wide eyes, she was not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

Steve stares her right in the eyes, a smile playing on his lips,

"Move in with us. Let us really be there for you every step of the way. And speaking for myself, I don't want to miss a thing. Watching and experiencing every change your body goes through as our child grows in your womb. You are going to be so beautiful carrying the little one."

Bucky tightens the grip of his hand on her hip, "Oh Kitten, you have no idea how much it would mean to us to keep you close and take care of you. Be there for every doctor's appointment, every sonogram, anything and everything. We want to be there."

Dasha smiles up at them, her eyes filling with tears once more, but this time they are tears of happiness.

"Okay… yeah, I'll move in with you… or we can look for a place of our own, have enough room for us and our little sweet pea."

Steve and Bucky grin widely at Dasha, loving the idea. Bucky gently cups her cheek, kissing her lips passionately. He lets her go only for Steve to take his place, pulling Dasha in for a deep kiss. Their hands come to rest on her stomach; she covers their hands with her own. They are going to be a family, and as long as she voices her concerns and get better at communicating, they are going to be a very happy family. Odd dynamics, but happy family none-the-less.


End file.
